kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokku
Rokku is an antagonist and member of the Akatsuki in the Life of a Shinobi RP original and reboot. Background Not long after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Bygon of The Hidden Rock Village (Iwagakure) took an interest in the Akatsuki member Zetsu. Zetsu was a creature created using the cells of the 1st Hokage, so Bygon began conducting tests to try and create his own life form. Using some dead Zetsu clones as a starting point, Bygon was soon able to create a life form from his own cells and the cells of several other shinobi from Iwagakure. Ultimately, the life form was an organic golem, more so in the original. Bygon soon started to create an army of what he called, Rokkus, in order to take over the Rock village. Once the Tsuchikage found out about this, the Anbu were sent to arrest Bygon and destroy the Rokkus. However, the Rokkus were quite powerful and eventually a small civil war broke out. But Bygon and his original Rokku were forced to flee the country after about 3 weeks of battle. Bygon and Rokku were later recruited into the Akatsuki organization. While Rokku wasn't around, however, Bygon was killed by the Akatsuki leaders. They told Rokku that the Hidden Rock Village was responsible. So now Rokku seeks revenge on the Hidden Rock and serves as a member of the Akatsuki in order to get it. Rokku is partners with Danji Ushera. In the reboot, Bygon is not killed by the Akatsuki leaders and remains a member. Personality Rokku doesn't have much of a personality. He's pretty monotone and calm all the time and primarily remains loyal to his creator, Bygon. Abilities In the original, Rokku's abilities were all of the Earth chakra nature. In the reboot, Rokku is able to use all 5 major chakra natures. The Life of a Shinobi Chapters 3-4 Rokku first appears in this chapter alongside his partner Danji. The two Akatsuki members infiltrate Konohagakure during the Chunin Exams when overall security is scarce. Once inside the village, Danji summoned an army of Kumo ninja to aid them in their invasion. The Kumo ninja within the Chunin Exams stadium then went on the offensive and chaos erupted within the village. Danji and Rokku were confronted by Rento Aya and Tanzu Shiboshi and killed them in battle. Rokku and Danji eventually split up to aid the Kumo Jinchuriki in their capture of the Konoha jinchuriki. Rokku arrives on scene of Hiro Nakamura, the two tails Jinchuriki of Kumogakure, attempting to capture Ayano, the one tailed jinchuriki of Sunagakure. Anon, the Raikage, is killed by Konohamaru Sarutobi, leading Hiro to abandon his mission. Rokku attempted to stop him, insisting that he complete his mission. However, Hiro resisted, attacking Rokku. Rokku used the substitution jutsu to avoid damage and left the scene, warning Hiro of what was to come. Rokku eventually arrived on scene of Danji and Gyuki's battle against Kitsune Kasai, the nine tails jinchuriki of Konohagakure, Gamakichi, Konohamaru, Sanmaru Nara, and several anbu. He told Danji that they should retreat, and so they did. Chapter 5 Danji and Rokku return in chapter five when a leaf team is dispatched to Tanzaku Town. The team of Sanmaru Nara, Kazuma Ryuuga, Mugen Kakusu-ken, and Nani Aburame was sent to the town in order to bring the 4 tails jinchuriki, Emeni Raite, back to the leaf village with them for protection. Once the leaf ninja located Emeni Raite, they were attacked by Danji and Rokku. A new ally by the name of Taka, assisted them in escaping Rokku's Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison. Mugen and Kazuma then engaged Rokku while Danji fought Nani and Sanmaru. Rokku's rock hard exterior defended him against many of Kazuma and Mugen's attacks, but they were getting annoying, so Rokku used the Earth Style: Dark Swamp. The jutsu created a lake of black tar, submerging much of Tanzaku Town and forcing the shinobi to fight off the roofs of buildings. Rokku then used the Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil to give him a patch of land to stand on in the midst of the mucky lake. Kazuma used chakra to charge fuel his melee attacks, allowing him to damage Rokku. Rokku used his weighted boulder jutsu to increase Kazuma's weight and slow him down, but Kazuma used the substitution jutsu and then caught Rokku off guard with his Rising Dragon attack. The attack sent Rokku flying into the air. Mugen then followed up by striking Rokku with the Chidori. With Earth being weak to lightning style, Rokku's body shattered, killing him. Danji fled the scene soon after.